High School
by SVUObsession12
Summary: This story begins with elliot and Olivia as teenagers and of course are completely oblivious of each other. each chapter will be different starting in the past and making its way to the present. E/O threeshot 3 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**High School**

Chapter 1: Two Lives Meet Olivia Benson, age 15

Walking towards the giant building known as one of Manhattans' high schools Olivia was deep in thought. Thinking about her sad and all too real life she lived and how it would be a relief when, four years after this she could finally move out of her moms gloomy and lonely apartment.

She was walking up the steps leading to the doorway to the school and realized that college would be no different from high school, no one would pay any attention to her and even if they did she would push them away much like she did now. Whether or not she was out of her moms house was very irrelevant, she would know exactly where her mom would be, a bar or at home yelling at someone or else seducing them. And, walking through the crowded and noise filled hallways she suddenly knew that beyond the abuse she would always be slightly different, slightly invisible. No, there was a truth behind that, she didn't altogether mind the way life was. In fact it was quite easy. All she had to do was wake up to a screaming and drunken mother then she would go to school without anyone there to bother her, and finally she would go to work and earn some well needed money. She knew kids had it much harder no matter if she knew them or not.

After a long and boring lecture the last period teacher had given she left school and walked swiftly to her job. If she hadn't been in such a rush she would have caught a boys gleaming blue eyes headed in the opposite direction, but she didn't and both continued on with their dreary and lonely day.

Elliot Stabler, age 16

Elliot Stabler was having one of those days, where everything he did seemed to go wrong in one way or another. It seemed however that he always had those days, and when passing a beautiful girl he knew life could not be much better in hers, and in some sick way he felt reassured by that.

He wished he knew her story and what made her look so solemn and sad, however she never looked his way too preoccupied and immersed in her thoughts. Walking home and facing his angry and disappointed dad was not on the top things of what he would pick to do, but he did 

he walked in the door and like always was screamed at for doing one thing or another wrong. But Elliot thought of the girl walking through the city quite as alone as he was and he smiled (which in itself was a rule broken to his father).

Sitting in his room, just lying there hopeless and vulnerable he made a promise to himself, he wouldn't be like his dad he wouldn't hit a single woman or child as long as he lived. He knew what it felt like and he couldn't bear seeing someone else going through the same thing he was.

John Munch, age 19

He was away on a trip to New York, right after his father had committed suicide and the poor little girl had been thrown through the large window by her terrible mother. He wasn't thrilled to be here where even more crime was committed than in Baltimore but he wasn't all to excited to go back to the house where he could still see the blood even when the floors had been cleaned and the body had been moved.

They were staying in a hotel for now, only a week but long enough for John Munch to begin to get restless. He decided that the smelly bed and stained wall would still be there when he returned so he left for a short walk. This was the first time he saw them, they glanced at each other as if a routine, smiled to themselves and walked on without a word.

They had obviously seen each other before… wait, he was being too curious it wasn't that important and so he walked on glancing sideways at the boy who did the same and then up towards the girl who was walking the same way as he was, he decided to follow. She seemed to know this street by heart since her head was down so he could only assume this was the way to her house.

The girl walked up the steps of her apartment and turned immediately to her right, her key turned in the door and it opened silently. Obviously the silence wasn't enough for someone since a bottle came whizzing millimeters from the girl's head, who upon seeing it ducked. She closed the door again and walked back out of the house muttering curses under her breath.

Olivia Benson, age 15

She stopped short upon seeing a strange gangly teenage boy with coal black sunglasses on.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" There was confusion in her wavering voice but also a certainty she didn't.

He smirked, "Only in your dreams." It was a light joke probably to ward off the concern and devastation in his mind, only his eyes were the tell.

She realized he was joking but something about him was telling her there was something more she wasn't seeing, she knew the signs of abuse backwards but it wasn't like that and yet the air around him seemed to hold the same sadness as an abuse victim, and she felt the urge to talk to him, like the boy with glowing blue eyes and yet both she let slip away from her that day as with one tiny smirk she left him.

Elliot Stabler, age 16

He turned to see the older boy follow her up the street, he even talked to her. Slightly envious of this mysterious kid he turned and walked at a much faster pace than before. He needed to talk to her, somehow get up the guts and say 'hi'.

He felt violated in some way because he's seen this girl for months and he felt a strong connection even without the use of words, this random asshole just did what he was planning on doing for a long time. And Elliot Stabler despised him for it.

El was definitely not going home, if he came back with an unjustifiable anger the beating would be worse than when he came home in justifiable anger. He thought about going to the park but he wasn't that stupid so he continued to walk wherever his feet led him. In mid-Queens borough he saw two young girls chatting on the other side of the street. One had dark red hair who he found unidentifiable, the other had brown hair bleached blond who he knew to be Kathy.

Kathy was the only one he ever met that he could confide to, they were dating and he felt guilty and slightly angry at himself for not being able to tell her about this amazing girl he saw everyday, this amazing girl he saw everyday that wasn't her

John Munch, age 19

John saw the look the boy gave him as he turned the other way, it was a look that said _'if you weren't so far away and I had a better reason I would beat the shit out of you right here, right now.'_ It was the most possessive look he's ever seen someone give him and he wondered if the kid was so jealous why had he then not talked to her himself? He looked back towards the girl and decided there _was _something special about her but who could possibly be so special someone would give him such a look as he did then

Olivia Benson, age 15

She walked toward central park. Olivia knew the dangers, but being murdered would be a blessing at the moment. The running path seemed to go on for miles and split up at different times just to join together again. It reminded her of wanting to run away, pick her own path, so 

Olivia ran that track zooming swiftly taking the left fork in the road and then taking a right at the next one.

Soon she began to realize she was lost, though she hardly cared she just kept running unable to stop even when she felt herself gasping more and more desperately for air. She felt nothing, not the cold, or the pain in the bruises she just recently received.

Every stride she made seemed to lift a huge burden off her shoulders more and more. Liv knew she had to go home sooner or later; the guilt of leaving her mother for good smothered her every time she even thought of running away.

Olivia also knew that just because she had to go home didn't mean she had to go home now.

Elliot Stabler, age 16

Elliot saw her running as they all walked back to Kathy's house in Manhattan, it was starting to get dark and even colder than it was before. He saw her struggling to grasp even the slightest breath and knew she was pushing herself too far.

Eventually he saw her trip over her own feet from exhaustion and fell to the hard ground below her. By now he had stopped and Kathy and the mysterious other girl who claimed herself as Casey stopped just a few feet away. Kathy asked in a confused tone what was wrong but he ignored this question, waiting for the strange girl to emerge. When she never did he raced to the entrance of the park, careful to keep his eyes on the spot where she fell.

Casey and Kathy followed calling his name repeatedly and asking what was wrong. It took all of them about ten minutes to get as far into the trail as she was. She was laying on the ground face down and her arms suggested she was about to do a push up or at least get up but he highly doubted it would take ten minutes to get up if she was fine. He grabbed both her arms by the crook of her elbow and lifted her up to a standing position.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and he stood in front of her to see if she was hurt. "Uh guys you better go I'm going to help her and its cold out. Go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

Elliot could tell Kathy was hurt by banishing her to help this other girl by the strain in the air but she said in a terse tone: "Fine Casey come on."

And they left.

 Olivia Benson, age 15

Olivia could tell who it was despite her swollen eyes. He was concerned and he seemed to know who she was but he didn't speak. He led her to a park bench about a yard away, careful and delicate and he helped her to sit.

"What's your name?" he whispered, though there was no need to she understood in some way and answered back in a quiet sniffle "Olivia. I – I've seen you before, everyday."

He smiled as she made it known that she recognized him, "Yeah, yeah my names Elliot."

She caught a sort of twinkle in her eyes and said, "Nice to meet you Elliot." He just smiled and stood up.

Elliot led the way to Olivia's house, giving her his coat and putting his arm around her shoulder to keep her warm. Olivia was puzzled he knew where she lived and found it a bit creepy but she was also endeared by the gesture so she said nothing.

"Well I guess this is where I leave. Be careful next time just because I know your name now doesn't mean I'm glad this happened."

She gave him a smirk telling him she knew that in a way he was glad but she just walked up the steps and, without turning around said, "see you tomorrow Elliot." He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets and left for home.

Preview

_I doubt Elliot and Olivia ever realized they would be saying that many years later as Elliot sat on her couch in gloomy self pity his hands on his head and Olivia being assertive and telling him he needed to leave saying the exact words 'see you tomorrow Elliot.' She had added a 'go apologize to your wife' somewhere in there but since Elliot is yet to have a wife that's beyond the point. In the next chapter: alcohol is brought home by a particular captain, jealousy is acknowledged, and two people hook up for the night and its not who you expect. _

_._


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Many things occur Don Cragen, present

Elliot and Olivia have always had a weird relationship. I remember back one year when I was still a detective I was sent out to patrol an area where a known serial killer had last been seen with out latest victim in homicide. I left Max, my partner, alone to keep watch in the squad car and sent out to get a few bagels and coffee. That's when I saw them. They were on opposite sides of the street going in different directions.

They both stopped and Elliot dashed over to her side of the street, they exchanged a few words, very casual and then I think Olivia said, "See you tomorrow el." But I could have been mistaken. I smile now every time I hear her say that, so does Elliot.

Olivia Benson, present

We never bring our past up now. It's an unspoken rule between the two of us. I think Kathy would like it that way too. When El left for the marines life back home just continued to go down hill. I left one day, headed to the police academy, and got my own house. I don't think my mom ever forgave me for what I did but the last time I saw her sober before she died; she seemed to appreciate everything I ever did.

Back then Elliot and I never discussed anything personal, always small talk. Now we both have a little too much baggage from the other one and I wonder if we were better off not knowing. I don't think Casey ever remembered the day I really met her, I didn't even realize it at first. Kathy is undoubtedly in denial about the whole thing because her marriage didn't begin to go downhill when Elliot joined SVU; it went downhill before they even got married, when Elliot and I first met. I'll never forgive myself for doing that to them, but I've been guilty since I was born. I've always been the imposter so why should I stop now?

Elliot Stabler, present

I left home again tonight. Kathy and I fought more hurtful words and unforgiving jealousy from both of us. Kathy brought up the past, and Olivia, always Olivia. I stormed out, unwilling to let the rule me and Olivia created break. I wanted to be mad at Olivia, but God knows she succeeded being mad at herself where I, well I never could.

The last thing I saw when I closed the door was Lizzie crying along with Eli and Dickey sitting next to his twin glaring at me, just as I had glared at Munch all those years ago, filled with 

resentment and hate. That was the first time I cried in years, well this is the first time I cried in years. My dad has always said I was a failure, why stop now?

Casey Novak, present

I remember her, she doesn't think I do, but I do. Kathy was always a close friend of mine, before I became ADA of SVU of course. She shared all of her secrets with me then, even her jealousy. Elliot was crazy about Liv even then, and Kathy knew it, she still does.

I was never interested in John but tonight I somehow ended up curled into a ball next to him on his old couch. We spoke of the past, at first all he talked about was his life in Baltimore. He laughed suddenly, and I asked him what was so funny. He told me about his first encounter with Olivia, and of course, Elliot's famous death glare. I laughed hard at that one and told him about central parks incident. We laughed for a long time about the two and for just one night, I fell asleep in John's arms.

Don Cragen, present

Another day without alcohol, you'd think that, without years of it the battle would become easier. It doesn't. Today I pushed through with the thought of Olivia and Elliot, something that no matter how great of people they are doesn't happen often. Today Elliot came back to the precinct shortly after returning home, there was a fight and he said he was staying in the cribs tonight.

Olivia looked up in sympathy and said, "My couch is always open you know."

They looked at each other a long time after that but Elliot only said, "I don't want to ruin your privacy."

Everyone understood that he would be too tempted to do things I'd rather leave to your imagination if he went with her. John frowned though and handed over a fifty to Fin. After coming home with a bottle of vodka I realized that if they could both go without what they desired for one more day, so could I. And that bottle was drank by my sink today, remind me to thank them one day.

Kathy Stabler, present

I saw Olivia at the store today. The store where I usually shopped was out of Eli's formula so I went there. She was standing in line with some milk and what looked like tonight's 

supper. I didn't know what to say and it was awkward with plenty of sincere smiles on her part and plenty of fake ones on mine.

It was just small talk, a simple "hi how are you doing?" answered by the "Fine how are you?" and that was answered by a "good."

I then went on to comment on how good the vegetables were this year since she was carrying a fresh bunch of apples in her arm she nodded politely and said she was very surprised. Her turn in line arrived and she said she'd see me later and left the store to my great relief. Elliot had left earlier in the evening and I was surprised he wasn't with her.

It's always been a competition for El with her, I don't necessarily blame Olivia I just know that if Olivia hadn't come along we would probably be a very happy and together family. One day they will be together, I don't doubt it for a second, but I just want my time with him while our marriage lasts.

The kid's seem very understanding and somewhat prepared for them getting together, Lizzie and Dickey seem almost ecstatic; though the event ever happening is never discussed I can just tell.

John Munch, present

My hair isn't anywhere near as brown as is was all those years ago, but whenever I do something to hurt Olivia in any way (which doesn't happen a lot) I get the same death glare I got back when I was on my trip to New York and I feel like the same college student I was back then.

I lost fifty bucks on them tonight, but I also gained a lot of laughs from Casey and that's all I ever really wanted tonight. It's going to happen soon and I'd bet every conspiracy I've ever discovered to say in the next week. I do, after all want my fifty bucks back.

Preview

_Next chapter: A day plays out_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys im back with another chapter of high school for you! i know i didnt leave any a/n last time or the time before, sorry to say but if you know me at all you would know that i am the most lazy person out there. anyways keep in mind what happened throughout the story, the point of having three completely different chapters was so that you could see what happened in the past(first ch.) then the second chapter explained what happened behind the scenes of the third chapter basically explaining peoples thoughts about Olivia and Elliot while still bringing up the first chapter. the third is just telling a "normal" day playing itself out but i guess we'll see how normal it is when you finish lol hope you like it though i still like the first ch. better than the other two. by the way comments are appreciated ;) lol **

Chapter 3: Today

Tuesday, October 16th, present day 9:00 AM, 176th East St. Manhattan, New York, New York Elliot Stabler POV

We got to the precinct at seven. Well I woke up and came downstairs at seven. Surprisingly Olivia beat me to our desks along with a coffee for both of us despite early morning commute. I smiled and scratched the back off my head, a habit I never really grew out of. I smiled at her, the kind I reserved only for her.

She smiled back in a flirty manner and said, "Morning stranger."

I caught onto her flirting no matter how subtle it was, we kept those moments few and far between and I was going to take full advantage of this moment.

"I'm sorry who are you again?"

Olivia just laughed and said, "Made you coffee, unless you forget that too?"

I shook my head and began to chug the coffee. Obviously I hadn't woken up thoroughly yet or maybe it was because I'm a guy and guys don't usually think all that much but chugging coffee wasn't the smartest thing I had ever done. Of course as punishment my throat was probably burnt as much as I like my steak burnt. Olivia burst out laughing, choking on her coffee as well. Fin and Munch shook their heads at our stupidity but were also chuckling. Cragen came out of his office witnessing the whole thing.

"Elliot get yourself some water. After that I want the two of you on your way to176th East Street, a woman was just discovered."

Both of us abruptly stopped and if we weren't under these circumstances I would have burst out laughing again. Olivia looked down as if guilty for laughing when someone had just been raped. I knew the feeling and I wanted to tell her that it wasn't illegal to laugh, that these things happened all the time and there was no need to feel guilty. I voiced none of this though because we had a job to do and it wasn't a time to start talking about feelings.

Olivia grabbed her coat and scarf and threw my stuff over to me as we made our way out to the Sedan. Liv threw me the keys and we hopped in. The silence wasn't unwelcome, both of us needed to collect our thoughts and somehow make our personal thoughts go away, we had to stifle away real emotions for awhile because if we didn't the tragedy of what we dealt with everyday would eat us alive. Of course this is New York and it is never quiet here, I always use that excuse when I realize liv and me never really succeeded in disconnecting ourselves from cases.

By now we were making our way Down East Street where ahead of us were about five cruisers already there, along with a few ambulances too. Olivia rapped her coat tighter around her as she made her way up the steps to the apartment; I knew that trick too well, just because the feeling of cold and tragedy felt the same didn't mean you could fix tragedy by bundling up everyday. The door was wide open when we reached the eighth floor; the apartment was full of forensics and police. We spotted Warner crouching next to the body shaking her head in disgust. She stood up and made her way towards us.

"This one isn't pretty detectives." She said as she made her way back over to the body to show us. "We got a twenty-three year old woman who was beaten, raped, strangled, and decapitated all in one hour. I'd love to see the bastard who did this go to jail for a very long time."

"Well we'll find the guy one way or another; this had to be personal, judging by the way he posed the body afterwards." I shook my head and took the rose from her hand and bagged it. This was going to be a very long day.

Tuesday, October 16th, present day 11:00AM, 176th East Street Manhattan, New York, New York Olivia Benson POV

I wanted to throw up at the site of the body. She had marks all over her pale form from where she had been whipped, her breasts were hanging by a few pieces of skin and her head was sitting on her stomach completely detached from her neck. I walked away before I actually did throw up on the victim and ruin any trace of evidence we had. I looked over at El whose face had gone pale and I could see him comparing her face to Maureen in some way. I told him to go get some air and that I'd talk to the door man alone. He almost refused but with one last look at the body he practically ran out of there.

"Hi Mr.……"I trailed off.

"Lambert." He acknowledged his name.

"Mr. Lambert I'm detective Olivia Benson and I was wondering if you saw or heard anything prior to discovering her body."

He shook his head, "No me and the other door man were switching shifts when I found her."

My hand was getting cramped because of the speed at which he spoke but I ignored the pain and asked another question. "Can you tell me if you moved the body in any way?" Again he shook his head. "Okay, do you know the name of the other door man?"

He thought quietly and waved his hands around in the air a few times. "Uh…. Mark…Max I'm not sure but if you ask my boss he'll know, I think this guy was new anyways."

I was already fed up with how slow this case was going so I told him we'd be in touch if we needed him for anything else and resisted the urge to stomp my way outside to Elliot.

"Munch and Fin just showed up. Cragen said something about wanting Munch on the case so I guess we'll be going back to the precinct."

At his words I wanted to scream in happiness and hug him to death but I just smiled and followed him back to the car.

Tuesday, October 16th, present day 11:00 AM 1-6 Precincts. Manhattan, New York, New York Elliot Stabler POV

I saw how relieved she was to be going back to the precinct and knew she probably hadn't gone home yesterday even though she said she was. We got back and she practically flew to her desk and leaned back in the cushiony chair. I laughed because I've never seen her look so happy to be at the precinct. I looked over to see Cragen looking out the window at us, he smiled but there was guilt written all over his face. For some reason I didn't tell Olivia this but instead I got up and walked into Cragens office.

"Hey." I said trying to make light of my imposing question.

"Something wrong Elliot?" Concern bringing his eyebrows high in question.

I shook my head lightly, "Just wondering if you were okay that's all."

He laughed then, I wasn't sure but I heard a bit on sarcasm in that laugh. "How do you do it Elliot?" I just looked at him wondering what he meant, but I kept quiet knowing he would get to the point if I did.

"You sit across from her ever day, you go with her on cases, and comfort each other when you're feeling down. How do you just sit there and not jump her?" It was a question we both knew was going a bit overboard I was about to deny knowing what he was talking about before he cut me off.

"Don't answer that Elliot, things have just been rough lately and the booze is looking better and better everyday….." He seemed embarrassed and off, this didn't sound like my captain, the one who looked out for our every move and criticized us like no tomorrow. I understood exactly why he asked me what he did but I wouldn't, couldn't admit anything. Too much was at stake.

"Just think, at the end of the day will it be worth it? To risk your career over and risk everything you ever worked for? Just for one bottle?" That must of gotten my point across because he smiled and looked out the window at Olivia.

"Sometimes." It was all he said but my eyebrows shot up in shock at what he'd just said. How the hell did he do that? We were just talking about him and then….. Never mind I don't want to know what he meant by that though I think I have a pretty decent idea.

I shook my head and said, "Hope I helped captain." I walked out before he could respond.

Olivia's head popped up from behind a file and gave me a questioning look. "What was that about?" I couldn't really answer because I didn't really know how to explain what just occurred and if I could help it she would be the last person to know.

"Nothing he just needed a little advice, though I think he gave me more advice than I gave him." I could tell I looked slightly put off but Olivia only shook her head and stated that she was sure now that she didn't want to know. I smiled and said, "Okay." Luckily it was never brought up again.

Munch and Fin showed up about an hour later, and they shook their heads. This case was about to turn into a cold case. Mr. Lamberts boss Rick Henson said that there was no new door man or old door man for that matter by the name of Mark or Max. Their was a door man by the name of matt but his shift was before Mr. Lamberts and he had a very decent alibi. He was attending the funeral of his son and had taken a vacation day.

There was nothing we could do and for now we were all sent home.

Tuesday, October 16th, present day 7:00 PM, 1-6 Precinct. Manhattan, New York, New York Olivia Benson POV

Elliot said he was spending another day in the cribs and I told him I'd be spending a few more hours working on some paperwork and then I'd head home. He stayed up with me until ten and finally said he was going to bed. I sighed in relief not willing to let on to Elliot that although I went home yesterday I came back shortly after eating the supper I'd bought. I had stayed up all night at the precinct and then went home and changed and picked up a couple coffees and two bagels as so not to raise suspicion from Elliot. Today was the day my mother died and I have a feeling Cragen remembered, but I doubt Elliot did.

I couldn't go home today, I've had the same apartment since I left my moms house and the guilt was too much tonight. I stayed up for a little more than an hour after Elliot went to the cribs knowing it took him a long time to fall asleep.

I crept down the hallway and opened the door slowly, knowing the loud creek it made when it was opened fast. He was turned on his side his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Of course he was lying on the same bed he always slept on. I crept quietly over to my bed which lay perpendicular to his and I sat on it for a few moments just letting myself bask in self misery.

"Liv, I'm sorry about your mom."

I jumped about a foot and hit my head on the bunk above me at the sound of his voice. "Elliot." I breathed. "I didn't know you were awake."

"Liv, come on don't pretend you're okay. We both know you're not." I sighed in defeat if he didn't know me so damn long I probably could've gotten away with it.

He sat up from his bed and made his way over to mine. He sat quietly next to me for a few moments before I just couldn't stand it anymore. My head buried itself in his shirt and I began to cry. He hugged me and talked to me, about anything really just telling me about what has been on his mind lately and then telling me about the game and how it was outrageous that the red sox had lost. I just listened to everything he said and soon I felt myself drifting off. I could still hear him talking but I really wasn't paying attention to what was being said anymore. After several more minutes he must have realized how close to falling asleep I was because he silently lowered himself down on the bed, my grip still to tight to remove himself from me.

Tuesday, October 17th, present day 5:00 AM, 1-6 Precinct. Manhattan, New York, New York Elliot Stabler POV

I lay with her for god knows how many hours just whispering to her, until I somehow myself fell asleep. I woke up at about five in the morning according to Olivia's watch, I still couldn't move, her body half on mine. It sounded like Cragen had just gotten in but he didn't seem to know we were up there. I stroked her soft hair; this might be the only moment I ever got to get this close to her. I wanted so badly to kiss her but I couldn't do that; too many reasons got in the way. I could just close my eyes for a little longer; I'm pretty good at staying awake anyways.

Tuesday, October 17th, present day 5:30 AM, 1-6 Precinct. Manhattan, New York, New York Captain Donald Cragen POV

John said he knew that Olivia hadn't gone home last night because he saw her coat on her chair when he stopped in at midnight to get something. I also knew that Elliot was staying in the cribs and the result of the two staying the night seemed inevitable. Fin was frowning when he heard this but he said he refused to give John the fifty dollars until there was proof. He didn't say what he wanted proof about but I was almost positive I knew. I could pretend I didn't know they slept together if they went home and did it, but I couldn't ignore it if they did in my precinct. I made my way slowly to the cribs and opened the door. They were asleep on the same bed but I could tell Olivia had been crying her eyelids were red and puffy. I knew exactly why he was there next to her now and I smiled at how much he cared about her. I closed the door and walked back to my office.

 Tuesday, October 17th, present day 7:00 AM, 1-6 Precinct. Manhattan, New York, New York Olivia Benson POV

I woke up on top of another body, and my initial instinct was to panic. I opened my eyes fast and saw Elliot's face an inch from mine, his breathing heavy. I looked down noting we were still clothed and the memory of last night came back to me. I smiled and said,

"Elliot." I waited. Nothing. "Elliot!" He jolted and opened his eyes and jumped again at the sight of me on top of him. He laughed as he like I had realized what had happened last night.

"Morning." He croaked and I got up giving him room to do the same.

"I'm going to get changed, want me to get your clothes?" I asked he nodded and I came back a few minutes later with new clothes on and his in my arms. I handed them to him and told him I'd meet him downstairs.

Everyone in the precinct looked up when I came downstairs and I saw Fin hand Munch fifty bucks and I laughed out loud. "Munch give him back his money."

Munch frowned and handed it back over. Fin snickered and went back to work. Elliot came down a few minutes later and I saw a ton of people who looked up when I came down look up in surprise when he did. I ignored any whisper that I heard about us and worked on the paper work that I was so badly behind on.

Cragen came out from his office with Casey close behind him. He looked straight at me and Elliot almost angry and said, "Go pick up Matt the door man, it was just on TV that he didn't attend his sons funeral." We looked up at him in shock and quickly got up.

Tuesday, October 17th, present day 8:00 AM, 1-6 Precinct. Manhattan, New York, New York Casey Novak POV

They came back with Matt whoever in handcuffs. El and Liv walked him into the interrogation room and came back out on the other side of the one way mirror. "This guy looks good for it, we found him packing his things in his room when we arrested him." Elliot said. Wong had shown up minutes before and said, "He looks nervous, try to press him for information about his relationship with Katie." The victim.

They nodded in unison and walked back in the interrogation room. Olivia sat down in the chair while Elliot stood. She asked him if he knew Katie and he said he didn't. She then proceeded to pull out a series of pictures of a car accident with Matt getting out of the car and yelling at Katie, who had rear ended him and pushed his car into the guardrail. Matt broke down and said that his son died in major surgery because of that car accident. "I just wanted my son's killer to pay for what she had done." Elliot got right up in the mans face now and said, "And you think raping and decapitating a woman was the right thing to do?"

Olivia told Elliot to back off and he did rolling his sleeves back down and leaving the room with Olivia following.

Tuesday, October 17th, present day 9:00 AM, 1-6 Precinct. Manhattan, New York, New York Olivia Benson POV

"What the hell was that? We had him already!" I screamed down the hallway as he made his way over to the elevators. "It doesn't matter he thought what he did was justified because his son died in an accident." I looked at him in shock. "Wouldn't you have looked for revenge if your son had died?" we were in the elevators now. "I wouldn't have raped a woman by means of revenge." He whipped himself around and looked me square in the eye as he said it trying to stare me down. I just sighed as I looked back up at him. "Elliot I know you wouldn't." We stood in silence as we waited for the elevator doors to open. We made our way to our cars in silence too but Elliot stopped me just as I began to walk away from him and to my car. "You do believe me right?" I looked right in his eyes, "Elliot I've known you my whole life, and you would never do that to any woman."

He looked at me for a long time and then said, "Well I couldn't go to jail and leave you to put up with munch for the rest of your life could I?" I grinned up at him now and he did the same. "I love you too much to leave you anyways." My grin quickly left me and I searched his eyes in look of a joke. "I love you t-"And I was cut off by Elliot's amazingly soft lips on mine, his tongue prodding my lips in hope of meeting mine. I wanted to kiss him forever when,

"Hey Fin; I want my fifty bucks back now!"

.END.


End file.
